Lovely
by From.Chaos.Came.Beauty
Summary: A new creature has been unleashed in the woods of Forks. An unknown species never before seen by vampires and werewolves alike. She brings along with her secrets, sins, and her never ending desire for someone to love.
1. Intro

The boundary disappeared. The scent. Everything.

Alice's eyes grew, practically bulging out of her head as she ran to the border line, her family following no too far behind.

The wolves were up ahead, running towards the Cullens.

All of their thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only.

The fact that 20 seconds ago, they lost the sense they were enemies anymore.

They felt nothing towards them.

As they each stood across from each other where the boundary line would've been, they stood silently, waiting for the other to attack. But no one moved a muscle.

Standing in the same spot, Alice had another vision.

This one of a girl. Walking towards the town of Forks. Her eyes a beautiful shade of purple. Her skin cold and pale. Her body hard as stone.

She walked through the streets of Forks and Alice knew what she was.

As Alice zoned out of her vision, she sniffed the air.

A new vampire.

A new wolf.

A new species.

And it was headed for their little town. They all looked at each other, knowing something was wrong and they made a silent agreement,

One by one, each entered deeper into the forest and crouched behind a tree, waiting for their new friend to drop in.


	2. Chapter 1: Final Goodbye

_The smell of blood drew them near. _

_Their instincts took over as they ran to the body laying in the alley, looking lifeless._

_She was lying their, in a pool of her own blood. _

_The strangers watched her closely, keeping their distance as they circling around her body. _

_Her eyes would flicker over to them, watching them closely. Unsure of whether or not she should trust them, she attempted to sit up, only to fall back and hit her head on the wet pavement._

_They chuckled at her stupidity and jumped in for the chance of a meal, not aware of the other two watching closely from the other side of the alley, their silhouettes blending in with the falling rain._

_They let the newborn couple enjoy their meal for a while, amused by the torture endeared by the girl lying on the floor, but as her cries of pain grew louder, they walked into the alley and the cries of pain now being delivered from the newborns._

The sun rose over the quiet town, illuminating the shadows and sending light beams everywhere. I rose out of my bed slowly, and walked over to the window, leaning against it, staring blankly ahead.

I could feel the golden droplets warm up my pale skin as the glowing sphere rose higher into the dull morning sky.

I watched silently from behind the glass panes, as the color of the sky changed, growing even more vivid with each passing second.

My hands wrapped themselves around my body, recalling the dream I had just woken up from.

It still felt so real.

The smell of all the blood. The ferocious animal instinct that I had to fight against. The poor girl never made it through the night.

Shaking my head, I snapped out myself out of my thoughts and looked back around the now empty room.

My neck was aching from having to sleep on the floor. I rubbed my hand along it as I walked back to my "bed", grabbing my clothes and headed for the shower, ready to start another long day.

As I walked down the stairs, you could hear all the echoes as my shoes made contact with the wooden floors.

The house sounded… unfamiliar. Unfriendly. And completely out of place.

All the furniture was gone. All the memories.

But it was time for a fresh start. Besides, people were probably getting suspicious of the fact I haven't aged since my "freshmen year".

I smiled at the inside joke and took one final look around the place, taking a mental picture.

I never realized how big it was. How lucky I was to have such caring parents.

But that was all gone now.

I began to pack what I hadn't yet gotten to yesterday. The family photo albums.

_There were so many great memories in this thing_, I thought to myself as I flipped through them casually, setting myself on the floor and going through all of them.

Two hours had passed when I got through them all, crying through pretty much the whole thing.

This was the worst part of selling the house.

All my memories from when I was younger.

When my brother would be walking around here, carrying me in his arms. When my dad read me the entire Harry Potter series as a kid. When my mom would let me back with her and we would end up caked in flour.

I didn't want to let go but right now, it was too painful to stay.

Grabbing the last box, I walked out and loaded it into my truck slowly, careful not break anything.

My neighbors were standing by their rosebush, pretending to examine it.

They had never liked me and when they heard I was moving out, they were more than eager to ask me if I needed help everyday.

I took one last look inside, making sure I didn't forget anything and giving one final goodbye.

I hopped inside the truck and drove to my new home. Forks.

Nowhere near here.

Knowing I had a long trip ahead of me, I stopped by the gas station and loaded up on junk food and gas.

I cranked my Ipod through the car speakers and officially began my long road trip, honestly hoping it wouldn't end.


End file.
